gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Last Name Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Last Name by Carrie Underwood is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with April singing lead. This is the first performance that the Titans in the New Directions (except for Finn) participate in. Before the performance Will is wondering where April is when she walks in the room, drunk. Will says that she made the promise to not be drunk but she asks when she told him that and he replies that is was the previous night. She says that she was drunk then so he can't expect to follow up on her word then. After the performance, April leaves the New Directions because she feels guilty that she was stealing the limelight from the younger members. In the song, they are all dressed up like cowboys and cowgirls. April wears a pink outfit while the New Directions members are in black and blue. Part of the dance to this song was replicated in the My Life Would Suck Without You dance at the end of Sectionals. LYRICS: April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby April and New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? April and New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April and New Directions: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name Well it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name April (New Directions): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, wooow Yeah-yeah (oh), yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah April and New Directions: Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, ohhhh yeah It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah Kategorie:Videos